


The eight senses of Sookie Stackhouse

by suzbc



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: BAMF Sookie, E/S, F/M, Fae & Fairies, HEA, Svm, faery, faery powers, fixit, true blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzbc/pseuds/suzbc
Summary: This is a story for those of us who couldn’t stand the thought that Freyda wins and Eric is brought so low. Not a redo per se but this story takes a left turn and diverges from cannon about 8 years after Sookie capitulates under extreme duress and ignorance to the divorce. E/S fixit faery powers.





	1. Chapter 1 - Happy Birthday to Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Chapter 1 is now ready The eight senses of Sookie Stackhouse. I’ve started writing this and I should be ready to post a few chapters soon.

July, first, dawns bright on the thirty-fifth year, of Sookie Stackhouse's life. And even though she didn't sleep much, during the night, she is awoken with the first rays of light that burst into being. Having nothing too pressing on her agenda, she takes her time slowly taking stock of her senses. She keeps her eyes closed tight against the bright, warm sunlight making its way into her room.

She can hear the bird song, and insects buzzing, the house creaking and settling. The dripping of the faucet in the hall bathroom reminds her that she's been fixin' to get around to that. Sookie takes a deep breath of the melting morning-dew mixed with floral notes from her backyard garden. And as she stretches languidly she can feel the soft cotton sheets as they slide along her tanned supple skin.

As she finally pulls herself upright. She sits on the edge of her bed and lets her feet caress the old-worn-wooden floorboards. As she rolls her shoulders and stretches out her sore back and neck. When she notices her taste buds rebelling at the furry purple yuck, that comes with drinking two generous glasses of red wine the night before. She makes her way into her ensuite to deal with the fuzz, after which she promptly makes her way to the kitchen. Soon the heavenly aromas of coffee and hazelnut start to filter through her still sluggish brain.

Sookie takes her morning coffee on her porch as often as she is able, and this morning couldn't be more perfect. The porch swing sways gently, as she sits with her feet tucked up. The mild breeze lightly lifts the soft downy curls that frame her face, despite the bun she has the rest of her strands restrained within. As she holds her morning cup of coffee in both hands she takes a slow deep breath, allowing the tantalizing aroma to soothe her senses. Her mug is a large tactile ceramic vessel that she can't help but caress the bumps and grooves of.

As she sits on the porch sipping her first cup of coffee, Sookie notices how lovely her yard looks in the soft early morning light. Her fragrant garden wraps around her house now, and the still in-good-condition paved driveway is more clearly defined with tiny solar lights and small patches of wild flowers. She is quite pleased with the effect.

Sookie continues the exploration of her senses by engaging her own personal sixth sense, with focus and intent she opens her mind to explore her surroundings. Ever since things slowed down to boring after Eric was hauled off to Oklahoma, she has been working hard to develop her curse into a gift that isn't the bane-of-her-existence. As the morning rays lengthen, and her coffee cools, Sookie Stackhouse lets her awareness creep outward in concentric circles. Not stoping to dwell on the thoughts she comes across. She simply lets the minds buzz in the background. Her mind flitting from thought-pad to thought-pad, flowing outward like a wave from a stone thrown into a pond. Her morning ritual is more about stretching her distance and shielding muscles than listening into the banal inner-workings of her neighbours.

Sookie finds the highway and follows lazily the thoughts of passing motorists back and forth, and back and forth through her range. At first in-time with the porch-swings-tattoo. Simply tracking the passengers thoughts as they pass along the highway. She jumps easily from vehicle to vehicle following, as they zip along through her consciousness. This has been one of her favourite morning pastimes and she continues until her coffee cup is empty.

Sookie grudgingly returns to her kitchen and starts making breakfast, while she continues to scan her property and anything in her range as she cooks. Eggs and toast and another cup of coffee are another part of her daily ritual. She loves the velvety texture and taste of the medium boiled egg, melting butter, and crispy salty sourdough toast.

As Sookie enjoys her breakfast, she notices that this morning is unlike any other. Because until now she's never noticed what seems like a pulsing heartbeat in the forest. It pulses and throbs like a beacon, drawing her into its epicentre deep in her woods behind the house. Looking in the mirror she can't help thinking that at thirty-five-years-old she still looks just as good, if not better today than she did when the Vampires first came out of the coffin some ten-years-ago. She dresses quickly, throwing on a simple white and flowy eyelet sundress, then carefully she walks as briskly as her barefoot feet allow out to find the source of the pulsing magic.

The forest is alive and teeming with life, she can feel the vibrations in the soil through her bare feet. As Sookie carefully picks her way along the path, she can hear small birds and animals flit and scurry about, while the trees themselves seem to grow taller and lean towards her as she passes. The wildflowers and hanging Spanish-moss make the forest seem magical and they line the arterial path leading her onwards deeper into the forest. The forest is thick here, the floor mossy and cool on her feet.

As she nears the pulsing heart she can see what looks like a door of light and warmth. It calls to Sookie with a siren song of family and power. She can hear faint whispering of words and thoughts leaking out of the door. It's strange to see a door out in the forest so deep with nothing but forest around for miles. It's a very old looking door, solid oak maybe with carvings and filigrees decorating it. But it was all-in-all a simple, if closed, oak door. It's scarred with age and what looks like a few burn marks here and there. She knows of course that it's not some leftover item from Home Depot. The door even has a casing with moldings that would be right at home in some old plantation home down yonder. And the knob and hinges are decorated in intricate silver Celtic knots.

The moment she touches the portal she is engulfed in light and air. Her body rises and hovers five feet off the ground, her back arched and mouth open in a silent scream. Meanwhile Sookie travels mentally following the reignited bond, she sees the world through Eric's eyes. The images flash quickly, as they are not in real time. It only lasts a minute, but to Sookie it feels like an eternity before she slowly sinks to the ground unconscious.

Sookie witnesses how Eric has been under-the-thumb of a capricious and cruel Queen who has grown more and more unpleasant as the years go by. Eric is embarrassed, angry and resentful of his cage; gilded or otherwise. How Eric's aloofness during public events results in periods of torture and deprivation in silver lined cells.

He has been stripped of all of his connections and wealth, as he is contractually forbidden to contact anyone of-his-blood nor previous allies unless under direct supervision of her majesty the Queen. And since his every move is watched and recorded, it was discovered that he had a hidden burner phone in his coffin. That is when the punitive stripping of his wealth had occurred.

Eric has recently been contemplating a major defiance at the upcoming summit. He isn't sure how he is going to get time alone, but he plans to offer the state to any who will take Freyda's head. A death sentence since he is contractually bound to defend the state and specifically Freyda's undead-life from any and all threats including himself. However if the attack occurred during a period during which he was indisposed, then how could he be held at fault?

It's a risky plan, but worth it in his mind since it's only been eight years and he's already at the end of his rope. He just has to be careful in how and whom he approaches for help. All he knows is that he doesn't have another decade of servitude in him, let alone nineteen.

As Sookie comes back to herself the bond reawakens she and Eric have a moment of shared consciousness. Eric wakes with her name on his lips in the middle of the day, to find their bond humming to life once again in the back of his awareness. "Sookie," he pleads aloud, and he swears he hears her tell him, "hold on, my love, hold on".

As Sookie wakes for the second time today, she feels as if she has run a marathon. Her breath comes in great big gulps and her heart races, in fact it feels as if she has two heart beats. The more she examines the dual heartbeats the louder and more out of sync they seem. Panicking she hyperventilates and almost passes out, when all of a sudden both hearts begin to beat as one. One heart pumps oxygen to her brain and the other her fae-spark sends centuries of knowledge and wisdom. Her skin glows and her eyes flash with power, until finally her breathing slows and she relaxes back into the soft forest floor undergrowth.

"Happy birthday to me," she thinks. As language, customs and rights, spells, wards, and innate magic, all of it expands and unpacks itself into her mind. She can't help but smile a wicked smile as she opens her eyes to her new reality. She opens her hand and when a light orb appears she tosses it playfully, and just as easily extinguishes it. She stands and after brushing herself off pops straight into her kitchen.

On her first ever pop, she discovers that it's almost like a tunnel that connects the two locations together, very quickly. This she realizes, is how fae don't end up inside something and why there aren't sightings of people popping up out of nowhere throughout history. Popping is instinctual and simple.

* * *

This is also posted on my wordpress site - suzbc dot wordpress dot com


	2. Chapter 2 - Planning

Sookie might have awoken this morning with nothing planned. But now she has so many plans, and so much to do. She starts by making a list so that in her excitement she won't forget a thing. First things first she's going to get her husband back if it's the last thing she does. In fact most of the items on her todo list are all in support of this one goal.

The first person on her to contact list is the tiny doctor Ludwig. And not having her number, she contacts Pam who has taken over her makers title of Sheriff of area-five. She leaves a voicemail on the bars main-line, and practically vibrates out of her body waiting for sunset and Pam to get back to her with the first piece of her quest. Sookie and Pam haven't spoken since Eric left town and she hasn't seen any vampires other than Bill since Karen's year of guard duty expired. Sookie spent the first year on autopilot and unknowingly dating Sam. Bill kept his distance seemingly content to watch from afar for the most part.

After Karen left and Sam went back to living in his trailer, Bill renewed his efforts to woo her — without success. Sookie's heart was just too damaged first by Bill's duplicity, and then Eric's nonchalance. And after Sam lost interest Sookie vowed to close-off-her-heart, and focus on other aspects of her life instead. This was when she truly started to work on her gift and her yard, since she loves to spend time outside basking in the sun.

It's during indulging her favourite pastime, laying out in the sun, when her irritation with her own melancholic introspection soon turns to glee as she practices her new found talents. She first notices that the wind responds to her whims. When she's too warm a soft breeze wafts across her skin cooling her perfectly. Focusing she pulls the moisture out of the muggy air, and it coalesces into a ball of water. Playfully she throws it up into a harmless shower of rainy mist, which combines with the bright sunshine creating a rainbow above her home.

It isn't long before she locates the defunct faery-wards that fell when Fintan died. She quickly enlivens them, in-fact making them stronger. She weaves love and power tying them to the land, and into the history and love that the house contains. Generations of Stackhouses have lived on this land, and by-way-of the previous-wards the land is ripe and ready to rise to its purpose. It's now warded so that none who aren't expressly invited can enter. Even going so far as to make it so that those with a verbal invitation who's intentions are negative, are unable to step foot within the barrier. Sookie has learnt her lesson: sometimes her judgement can be a little off.

She continues to play with the wind and air, whipping it into a mini storm, and then compressing it around herself buffeting it so that she rises from the earth in a controlled ascent. Laughing to herself, "I just need a broom," she chuckles as she floats around high above her property. As she descends she decides to extend the wards to prevent anyone on the other side from "seeing" in any way magical goings-on that may occur within, along with sounds. Sookie has had it up to here with people spying on her "for her own good".

She's back inside preparing her evening meal when full dark finally arrives. Sookie notices (not for the first time) that Bill immediately emerges from his home and begins to probe the new barrier surrounding Sookie's property. Her new wards make it seem like no one is home. Since Bill is unable to smell nor hear Sookie, as he was able to from the same place just the night before. It's not long before he gives up and goes on his way for the evening.

When Pam finally returns Sookie's call, Sookie is careful to not reveal too much when she requests Ludwig's number. Pam is cold in her demeanour and wants to spend the least amount of time on the task as possible. Making it easier for Sookie's intentions to remain private.

Sookie doesn't wait to call the number and yet she's frustrated by having to leave another message with yet another voicemail machine. Her message is vague and urgent sounding enough that she does not wait long before Ludwig finally arrives. By simply popping into her home like she owns the place. Sookie's message asking the doctor to visit her, acts as her invitation within the wards.

Ludwig gives her a soul-deep look and grins like a shark. Sookie smiles demurely in return and Ludwig is quick to give her assurances. She explains that while it is visibly apparent to her that she is now full fae, her scent remains unchanged and to the untrained eye she easily passes as human. As a type of fae herself Ludwig is able to assess Sookie's new state of being and offer advice and guidance.

Ludwig examines Sookie and confirms that all is well and perfect with her now fully mature fae-form. She is able to further aid Sookie's discovery of her talents and together they discover that she is able to not only mask and change her scent, but also her physical appearance. Sookie is also able to read-undetected Ludwig's thoughts. Her thought patterns are similar to other faery minds she has encountered; they hum and appear bubbly or gaseous in her minds-eye. Ludwig quickly protects her own mind from intrusion. And unless Sookie forces her way through she is unable to do more than ascertain her breed, mood, and location.

Next item on the list: Sookie calls Mr. C for legal advice. This number Sookie is able to locate on her own, she noticed an entry for the daemon lawyer in her Grans old phonebook while she was gathering her things for donation shorty after her death. Her call is answered by a female receptionist whom once ascertaining her name, assures Sookie that Mr. Cataliades would be in touch shortly.

A few hours after Ludwig popped off to tend to other patients, Desmond Cataliades himself pops in for their meeting. Of course his supe method of travel is speed running, not faery popping. Sookie offers sweet tea and cheesy puffs. And she's secretly delighted when the orange residue gets on his fingers. Sookie is glad to also see Diantha who quickly takes up a guard position during the visit. For the first time Sookie is able to smell a brimstone like smell and the previously static only thought impression just needs a little tweak to get the signal to become clear.

Mr. C is quick to let Sookie know how thrilled he is that she is ready to take on the mantle of her true birthright. He tells her he had wanted to be able to use this avenue during Eric's contract negotiations, but the Viking had expressly forbidden him. Eric was concerned that revealing who Sookie really was would bring more attention to Sookie. Leaving her vulnerable after he was forced out-of-the-state, with no way to protect her during her previously assumed-to-be-short human-lifespan.

Over sweet tea and cheesy puffs Mr. C tells Sookie about Eric's concerns, and how devastated he was after the culviel-dor was used to save Sam's life. How Eric believing that Sookie no longer wished to be with him, gave up a further one-hundred years of freedom, in an attempt to ensure she remained unmolested by vampire interference. Sookie feels torn between grief and relief that her misguided mistake with the culviel-dor could be rectified now that she has come into her birthright.

Having been prepared and contracted by Niall before he left for the realm. Mr. C brought all the paperwork that needed to be filed with the supernatural council to register Sookie as the rightful heir to the Faery throne. He also presents Sookie with a letter from Niall, magically sealed under the Brigant seal. As well as financial papers granting her sole ownership to all of the Brigant earthly assets, which are plentiful and varied.

Sookie takes note of the fine paper and how the stylized sunspot solar-flare seal fluoresced with the magic infused within it. When Sookie opens the letter from Niall a beautiful signet-ring tumbles out into her palm. She can feel the love and hope that was transferred into the letter during the writing, and the ring has a beautiful gold sun emblem. The band has intricate Celtic knots and in the centre is a five-carrot yellow diamond surrounded by solar flares. It fits perfectly on her right hand, as if it has been there all along.

> _Dearest Sookie,_
> 
> _It is my greatest pleasure to present to you, upon your thirty-fifth year name day, your birthright. It is with great sadness that I cannot be there in person to witness what I am positive is your majestic true-self. Mr. Cataliades has been tasked to be a sponsor, and legal confidant to you in my absence. Please know that we both have every confidence in you and your ability to represent Faery within the supernatural council._
> 
> _I apologize again for not being present to help you with your transition. If you are ever in need of my council, this paper is spelled to another in my 's a simple charm for you to alter my message to one of your own. Simply give the paper a shake, write your thoughts, re-address the letter, and then seal it with your signet-ring._
> 
> _It is my fondest wish that you will soon visit Faery, however it would be best for you to remain on Earth during the conflict. Please know that you are in our thoughts, and it's with a glad heart that I wish you luck in your future endeavours._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Prince Niall Brigant_

Sookie thanks Desmond for his patience while she read the letter and when Sookie summons a pen to hand, to sign the documents, Mr. C smiles a toothy paternal smile in response. Sookie is at first hesitant when she notices that her name on the documents is Princess Susana Brigant. She relents after being assured that this is in fact her true name, while Sookie Stackhouse is merely an alias. It still takes quite a few hours to sign and seal all of the documents.

Once the formalities are complete Sookie asks that Mr. Cataliades also start the process to annul the marriage that Appius sold Eric into, since he was in fact married to Princess Sookie Brigant prior to the contract being signed between his maker and Queen Freyda of Oklahoma. Their marriage should have prevented Oklahoma and Appius from registering the contract with the council. However it seems that the marriage paperwork might have been waylaid on its way to New Orleans, since it wasn't sent to the proper authorities until after Victor's death. And that delay meant that while their marriage paperwork predated the contract, Appius's contract was filed and subsequently enforced.

It's past midnight and the end of her thirty-fifth name day when Mr. C, and Diantha take off back to New Orleans. Leaving Sookie once again home alone with only her thoughts, regrets, and plans to keep her company. It's those plans that keep the regrets at bay, and Sookie's previously self sacrificing and juvenile tendencies under wraps. It's with a heavy heart that Sookie ascends the stairs to her room and lets herself worry another day.

Sookie wakes with the sun's rays again assaulting her eyes, but this morning she's able to mute the rays and drift off for another hour until her alarm blares loud and insistent. Not having enough time to relax, Sookie rushes through her morning routine while she gets ready for work. She still casts her awareness out and about, while she takes as much time as she is able with her morning cup of coffee. Her uniform seems a little ill fitting now with her new shape, but there isn't much she can do about that since she's already running late.

It's a bumpy road leading into town. The road crew hasn't been out this way yet to fill in the potholes. It's just long enough of a drive to get the radio turned up loud enough to block out the wind whipping in through the open windows. The early summer air is clean and warm, and the breeze feels nice on her freshly tanned skin. Sookie's singing along at the top of her lungs to random top forty songs when she pulls into the back parking lot of Merlottes just before her shift starts. It takes her a minute to get all the windows up, the passenger one has been sticking lately. Sookie exits her little yellow Gremlin and pats her faithfully on her bonnet as she makes her way inside.

The stench of garbage and old fry oil permeates the parking lot air. It hits her that her sense of smell is yet another sense that has increased in potency. She almost doesn't want to continue inside. But she isn't one to shirk responsibilities, and until further notice she has a job to do. Mentally putting on her big-girl-pants as she strides through the back door and stashes her purse in Sam's desk drawer, before heading out into the bar her apron wrapped around her waist.

After last night's meeting with Mr. C Sookie wonders how much longer she will remain working at Merlottes. Even if it has been such a large part of her life since she became an adult. If she stays in Bon Temps, LA, then Merlottes is the easiest way to interact with the general population. Sookie practices using her telepathy while also taking orders and interacting with patrons. She doesn't need to worry that people will wonder, since they already do.

Sookie's shift is almost over and she's already getting used to being in public with her new found senses. She's discovering that she can shield and focus on just one or multiple senses at will, it's really quite fascinating. And the newest sense, the one humming in the background, quiet and still while the sun's high-in-the-sky is the sense that Sookie is most interested in investigating.

Sam isn't on shift when Sookie starts, and when he does arrive during the slow period between late afternoon and the dinner rush. Sookie realizes that she forgot to fully mask herself to resemble Sookie pre-birthday slash fae maturity. Sam is instantly attracted to and unable to focus on anything else but her. Until she quickly masks herself. Sam shakes his head to clear the fog and gives her a sharp nod towards his office before stalking off, expecting her to follow.

Sookie sighs and follows, resigned to the upcoming uncomfortable confrontation. She isn't disappointed as Sam physically mauls and scents her person as soon as she enters the office. Sookie growls and forces Sam back, "What the hell, Sam," Sookie cries out outraged. Sam doesn't know what changed, but he can tell something did. "Sookie your scent has changed, in fact you smell like you used to before Northman left?" Sam questions arms crossed and thoughts judging her sanity. "That's what all that was about? You smelled Eric?" Sookie asks eyebrow raised. "Out in the bar before you smelled sweet like candy, but now it's tinged with that blood suckers stench." Sam rages posturing. "Sam I've told you before, if you can't keep your hate to yourself then I won't be able to work here no more." Sookie warns reminding Sam of their previous truce.

She can tell that Sam isn't going to back down this time. She has to make a decision. Cut ties now or wait for Sam to come around. Yesterday she might have made another decision, but today Sam is very low on her get Eric back goal and master list of things to do. Just as Sam is winding up for a rebuttal and Sookie can just tell she won't like the words anymore than the thoughts. She takes control and starts to remove herself from Sam's mind. All she leaves of herself is a rote answer to any question asked about her; Sookie doesn't work here anymore.

She takes her purse, removes her apron and leaves through the back door. A lone tear falls and she brushes it away in anger. She's kicking herself for basically erasing one of her only friendships. It isn't until she's got her windows back down and her little gremlin started that she realizes there is a silver lining to leaving work early. She's free early enough to visit Eric.

Her mood brightened, she turns the volume up and raises her voice and sings with uninhibited abandon. Her little yellow gremlin, bumps and coughs the engine making that knocking sound again as she slows to turn onto her driveway. She relaxes as she feels the magic of her wards as she enters her property.

Sookie pops into Eric's coffin for a quick visit, but returns before sunset. Her next item of business is reconnecting with Pam and those still loyal in area-five. She dresses and alters her appearance and smell until she is unnoticeable in that she looks and smells like any other fangbanger. Her brunette hair is short and her pleather bandage dress is skin tight to her much slimmer body. She pops to Shreveport since her little yellow gremlin is quite memorable, and might just be on it's last legs. As she waits patiently inline with the vermin, she uses her time probing thoughts and getting the lay-of-the-land. It's been awhile since she last ventured into the Disneyland for Vampires that Pam has managed to keep trendy in her masters absence.

They have another new bartender and she briefly wonders if her curse will wind up speeding up this ones final death as well, as had happened to the bars previous bartenders. This new one is male, blond, and cocky and he has the movie star good looks and a smitten loyal following to prove it. Finally she's granted entry. She visits the bar to get a drink, gin and tonic of course. Glad that the line wasn't much longer, her heels are higher than she is used to wearing. She perches on a stool for a while to rest her feet. And after watching the show a minute or two, she can admit to herself that the bartender who introduces himself as Matthew is quite easy on the eyes. Though he has nothing on her Viking, who's stature and presence draw others to him like a moth to a flame.

Sookie is in luck and Pam is in the bar and seems to be taking meetings as they come. Sookie quickly finds a spot in the corner of the dance floor where she can keep an eye on the bar without gaining too much attention.

It's not long until Sookie notices some interesting thoughts coming from one of the men eyeing Pam as she sits on Eric's throne. When she left home she wasn't sure how she was going to approach Pam, but now if this just don't beat all. Her relief at having a plan aside. She's more than a little disgusted and upset with the thoughts of the stringy haired, slight man, Ray-Ray, who's thoughts are full of vivid and bloody memories of Indira. A vampiress she knows to be a resident of area-five, and loyal to Eric.

Once she's sure that Ray-Ray is alone in the bar. He the scout. She makes her way into the ladies room to do a quick change into something a bit more presentable for a meeting with a Sheriff. Meanwhile Sookie takes control of the drainer's mind and has him walk into the back hallway and kneel at the office door his head an inch away with his arms clasped behind his head.

Pam finally notices her when she gets within a few feet of the throne, Sookie remains at a respectful distance. "May I have an audience with the Sheriff, please?" Sookie asks her accent slightly different than normal. Pam raises one eyebrow, waits a moment then slowly rises and gestures towards the back hallway. Pam has Sookie precede her, so of course Pam being Pam she's distracted by Sookie's ass and so is a little upset to come upon Ray-Ray kneeling at her door.

"Don't mind him none, Sheriff." Sookie drawls a sweet smile on her face. Pam is immediately on guard and is moments away from making the rash decision to throw both humans out into the back parking lot, the hell with them both. "Pam, relax! It's me, Sookie, now let us into the office please." Sookie whispers her hands up in front of her face. Pam is so dumbfounded that she does just that. Watching with open curiosity as the kneeling human rises and trails behind them only to return to his kneeling position facing the closed door once inside the office.

"You don't call you don't write, and now you're here on my door step with what, a gift? You shouldn't have, Sookie, he's not my type." Pam retorts, lounging in the office chair behind the desk. The office furniture is a little large, Pam still hadn't replaced a thing. Sookie takes a moment to take in the office, before taking a seat in one of the guest chairs, and lowering her glamoured appearance.

Pam shoots to her feet in shock. "I was only about eighty percent sure that you were, well you, until just now." Pam admits sheepishly, as she retakes her seat. Sookie just smiles back at her once-upon-a-time friend. "It's good to see you as well Pam." Sookie drawls. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, this evening my dear Sookie?" Pam questions, her raised eyebrow the only part betraying her disinterested posture and tone.

"Well my issues are two fold this evening Pam, first and foremost when was the last time you saw Indira?" Sookie opens with the more pressing issue. Pam balks, but answers truthfully. "She checked in the other week, but I haven't seen her since. Why do you ask?"

"Truthfully I came here tonight to reconnect with you. And to my horror I find this deviant is casing the place, planning to abduct my friend and that he has already done unspeakable things to another." Sookie reveals nodding toward the still kneeling Ray-Ray at the door. "And I'm sure you have quite the plan to rectify this situation." Pam drawls, unable to hide her smirk. "Why yes, I do. How did, you know?" Sookie answers with her own one eyebrow raise.

"Oh Sookie it's been so boring without you, these past few years." Pam replies as she rises to her feet. "But lets leave this to an underling just this once. We have much to catch up on you and I." Pam proposes and sends a quick text to Maxwell Lee. Sookie nods in agreement and quickly masks herself again to resemble her pre-birthday self. It doesn't take Maxwell long to arrive and Pam offers no introduction, she simply waves in Sookie's direction for her to take the floor.

"This here is Ray-Ray and his drainer panel-van is parked in the Toys-R-Us parking lot. He's here alone tonight, but he's part of a three man team. You can find his confederates, and Indira, at the blue house at the end of Brooks Road." Sookie calmly relays the pertinent information. Maxwells eyes widen slightly, then he nods his head and takes Ray-Ray with him as he exits the door.

"Now that that's dealt with and we're alone. There is something that I want to try." Sookie says, and closes the gap between them. Sookie takes a hold of Pams arm, "hold on tight." She says, and pops them both into her living room. "Whoa!" Pam cries out, upon finding herself instantaneously relocated. "Yeah, it's pretty wild huh!?" Sookie cries over her shoulder as she heads into the kitchen to fetch some drinks.

Pam is still standing a little stiffly in the living room when Sookie returns. "Pam please sit, you're making me nervous." Sookie pleads gesturing towards the comfortable armchair reserved for guests. As soon as she takes her seat Sookie begins her planned speech. "I guess I should start with an apology for how my behaviour made everything more difficult and complicated with Eric and the contract." Sookie states after placing the warmed true blood on the table in front of Pam. "In my defence my naive human brain just couldn't comprehend the situation. And I was so sure that Eric would eventually get bored with me that I acted out, using anger to cover my hurt and insecure young heart." Sookie admits her hands clasped tightly together in her lap.

"Foolish human, I'm not the one you need to be telling this too." Pam snarks, as she sits primly completely ignoring her blood. Sookie's pride rears its ugly head. "I'm not really human anymore Pam," Sookie snarks back as she truly drops her glamour and reveals her true-self pointed ears and all. Including how she's luminous, sparkly and glowy, and even slightly taller. "Whoa" Pam starts, her eyes wide, fangs down, and her hands up as if in defence. "And that's without adding the scent to really drive the point home. Not Human Pam." Sookie drawls her appearance returning to quote-un-quote normal, as she lounges back with confidence.

"Yes I can see that faery. And with **that** , out of the way. What is the true reason that you deigned to grace my bar with your luscious presence this evening?" Pam snarks getting down to business and trying to cover up her still tense reaction to being so close to a faery. "That's simple Pam, we are going to get Eric back. And that bitch is going to pay for the way she has been treating my husband." Sookie answers with a cocky smile, her hands rubbing together in anticipation.

Back to Main story page – The 8 senses of Sookie Stackhouse

Chapter 1 – Happy Birthday to me!

Chapter 3 – Cold War


End file.
